Mind Games
by DeadlyJames
Summary: Kim Possible, the teen Hero was on top of the world, but all things have got to come to a end. Now Kim faces life in the mental institute, R
1. Chapter 1

I do own the rights to KIM POSSIBLE! BLAH AH HA HA! -**Ring**- hold on a sec. Yes? uh hu yea ok. you too. Well damn I am being sued now. Damn it. They'll never get me alive... -you'll never find me-

ok back to reality, I dont have any rights to this Series and Movie, I just watch the shows on my spare time

**

* * *

**

**SORRY**

Kim possible was not her self, Being Teen Hero really hurt her but she showed no pain no sorrow, just kept it bottled up. Now look at her. Kim's little padded room was all she had, no twibs, no parent, nothing.

Kim was in a straight jacket asleep in the corner. "Ron…" she kept saying.

**(Dream)**

"I got it KP!" Ron says grabbing the remote from Dr. Drakken.

"Give the Remote to me, boy" He says taking out his ray gun. "KIM!" Ron says tossing the remote to her as Shego jumps for it.

"That was the wrong move." Drakken says firing the gun hitting Ron.

"RON!" Kim yells running towards him as he vanishes

**(Reality)**

"RON!" Kim yells waking up. Her Red hair messed up and her cheeks red from crying.

"Ron. Why couldn't I save you like all those other times" she says crying hard. Kim was tired and upset. Her therapist said that she had a split personality and had to be in their care.

Kim stood up and walked to the door trying to look out the mini window. "LET ME OUT!" she yelled, and with that she started to knock the door down. Her anger driving her mad.

'It's not my fault' she thought 'they deserved death for killing Ron' she thought as two security men opened the door and grabbed her as a doctor sedated her "That's a good girl" he says and points to the bed. Put her over there" he says and left as they picked her up and placed her down on the bed.

As the Guards left she heard one of them whispered "She used to me my kid's hero" then closes the door hearing laughter and falls asleep.

A few hours pasted and she woke up hearing her brothers Jim and Tim playing outside. "Was it a dream?" she whispered and got up and ran downstairs in her pajamas, Ron was playing with Rufus and Her parents where talking about her mother's new nurse

"Kim you ready yet?" Ron says jumpy

"Ready for what?" she asked confused

"To wake up" He says as everything disappears and she jumps out of the bed.

"Kim it is time for your appointment" a nurse says walking in the room with the two guards

As Kim got up the two guards grabbed her. "Now we don't want you to hurt anyone like last time" one says grinning

**(Flashback)**

Kim was running down the hall making a brake for it. A dozen Guards and couple of nurse chasing her.

"This is for your own good Miss Possible!" one yells diving and grabbing her foot. As she falls she could see them all grab her and hold her still as a nurse sedated her.

Destruction laid in her path as they took her back to her room. "How can one person do so much damage" the nurse says walking along side of the guard. "I just don't know" He says and sigh.

**(Reality)**

Kim stood in front of Mrs. June Lee, her therapist. "So how are you feeling today Kim?" she says leaning forward and messing with her pen.

Kim just looked at her and stayed quiet, she hated being in the mental institute for the insane. She wasn't crazy she was perfect, she was Kim possible the teen hero. "Kim?" June said again grabbing Kim's leg "Are you ok?"

**(Flashback)**

"Kim, are you ok?" he mother said holding Kim's hand. Kim was shacking violently and was covered in blood. She was in the hospital for several hours crying. "Look I know that Ron was your Best Friend but you have to go home and sleep. You well fell better in the morning." She says kissing Kim on the head

Kim had a lot on her mind. Why couldn't she save him, why couldn't she stop him, why did he come along? Kim walked home thinking about everything. Then a thought crossed her mind that wouldn't go away. 'Why don't you kill them?' it kept repeating over and over like an itch that wouldn't go away.

'They deserve death for what they did to Ron. You know I am right Kill SHEGO and DRAKKEN!'

**(Reality)**

"Kim?" June said one last time, "Wake up." She says sighing "You their?"

"Yes and no." Kim says smirking. "Kim isn't here but I am"

"Who is this?" June says writing in her notes

"This is Ann" she says staring at the one sided mirror. "Do you want to leave a message?" she says giving an evil grin. "I'll make sure she'll get it"

"That's ok." June says looking at her "May I talk to you instead?"

Kim nods and looks at her "What do you want to know?" she says grinning.

"Why did you kill Drakken and Shego? Your former nemesis." She says writing in her notes.

"They where in the way from our goals." She says still grinning

"What goals?" June says still writing

"To rule the world, if you humans can't take care of your self then It is up to us to take care of it by force!" She begins to laugh madly.

June points to Kim and snaps her fingers. "That's all for now she says as two guards picked her up and drags her to her padded room.

**(Flashback)**

"Drakken I don't think that well work" Shego says shaping her nails. They were in their underground hideout "You did that last week." She says walking out hearing Drakken yammering on that it will.

"Drakken!" Kim says dropping from the ceiling "You killed Ron my Friend, I loved him and you took him." She says walking closer to him. Drakken walking away slowly was she got closer. "You will pay for it!" she says taking out her knife and charging t him gutting him like a fish. Then hid to go after Shego.

"Drakken?" Shego says and looks behind as Kim stabs her on the forehead. She began to laugh.

**(Reality)**

As she laid on her bed Kim kept thinking and plotting. She couldn't believe what has happen and where it was taking her, she only knew she had to get out one way or another, she only needed a advantage. She looked at the mini window and burst out laughing.

**TO Be Continued…..

* * *

**

Well tell me what you guys think. I do Like Kim possible but I got the idea of this because a lot of stress when you're that young has got to make you snap. More to come.

P.S. Please don't bitch at me if you don't like it. Just bitch that I screwed up on the wording


	2. Chapter 2

** Somewhere in Miami... **Hey I'm back, I think I lost them. I mad Kim Possible. All mine. **DING DONG **Hello? How did you find me? No not that

Kim possible is not my cartoon. I only watch it. Please dont sue me.

* * *

**Escape**

"Kimmi cub?" Mr. Possible says walking into her room, "are you ok?" he sounded concerned for her wellbeing. Kim stood and looked around. 'Is this real?'

She thought looking around. "Kim?" He says putting his hand on her shoulder. "Ron is waiting for you, you guys have that project do you know." He says and walked downstairs.

Kim sighed and took a shower. The water felt real. Maybe it was a dream. 'Ya a dream' she thought and got out the whole area was pure white. She wasn't in the bathroom.

"What's happening to me!" she yells as the floor opened up showing another Kim, a more evil looking Kim. "No..." she whispered and starts running

**(Reality)**

She awakes in a cold sweat. Her arms where still bound in the straight jacket. "I just want to go home" he starts to sob.

It's been almost 5 months since she was in the the mental institute, she was allowed 2 hours of a break outside with the other patients.

"Kim you want to go outside?" a nurse says opening the door. She was accompanied with the two body guards. Kim nod slightly and walked out, her feet where dirty and she smelled like she hasn't taken a bath in a long time.

"Afterwards well give you a bath." The nurse says smelling the odor. The guards picked Kim up by the arms and walked her outside where she sat looking up at the clouds.

**(Flashback)**

"What have I done?" Kim whispered looking at Shego's body. 'You did nothing that didn't need to be done' a voice whispered in her head.

"No, this isn't me. I couldn't have done this." She says dropping the blood stained knife, 'But you did.' The voice says louder. 'And you liked it too, you loved seeing their eyes widen when you stabbed them and pulled it out' the voice says as a shadow of Kim walked out of the darkness.

"What's the matter surprised to you yourself?" she says as the shadow got face to face with Kim.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Kim yells stabbing the shadow 'yes I am' the voice says as the shadow vanishes

"Kim…" a voice says "Wake up Kim"

**(Reality)**

"Kim?" the nurse says shaking Kim. "Your bath is ready." She says grabbing Kim's jacket and lifting her up.

"Come on sweetie" she says walking her to the bathroom. It had a bathtub in the middle.

"Lets get you undress." She says taking her clothing off and throwing them in the hamper shoot and placing her in the tub.

"There we go." She says smiling "I'll be back with towels." She says walking out.

'Kimmi, o Kimmi.' The voice says happily, 'now your chance. Use the shoot and run.' Kim looks at the shoot then at the tub and sighs and gets up and opens the shoot and slides in and falls to the laundry area in the basement. As she gets out she looks around. Her naked body shivering in the cold as she runs to the floor level and looks for a way out.

Kim was a really stealthy person. She learned a lot from her self defense classes and her personal trainer along with her cheerleading. Kim knew her chances where thin. She smiled and made a break for it.

As she opens the door she sees a handful of guards. 'Kill them' the voice said and Kim jumps into the air and used a guard as she did a back flip breaking his neck. As He dropped she used his body and swung it at the others and made a break for it.

After running what felt like forever she stopped at the bridge and looked down. " I cant take this anymore." She says and started to cry again.

**(Flashback)**

"Kim?" Her mother said as everyone looked at her. Her clothing stank of blood and burnt flesh.

Kim was crying for a long time as she was walking home and they could tell. "I killed them." She says dropping to her knees. "They killed Ron and I killed them. I'm a monster" she says sobbing.

"It's alright." Her mother says hugging her. "It's ok". She was rocking Kim back and forth like she did when she was a baby.

"Come on Jim and Tim" Her father says grabbing them. As they walked Her father came back and sighed

**BEEP**

**(Reality)**

She was in the road as the car honk again "GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!" the guy yelled honking away as she moved. As she looked at the waves and rocks below she cried and sighed. She knew what she had to do she was dry but still naked, and the thoughts killing her self crossed her mind.

"Ron I'll see you soon." She says jumping of the bridge to the rocks below

**(Flashback)**

"KP" Ron says looking at Kim. His body was bleeding badly. Shego and Dr. Drakken ran away almost an hour ago. "It's ok KP." He says whipping the tear from her eyes

"Ron Please don't leave me" she says sobbing "Don't give up, I-I love you." She says taking a deep breath.

"I-I-I" Ron says and dies, the blood running out of his mouth. "RON!" Kim says crying on his chest. Rufus was by her crying to trying to make him move.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**Tell me what you think, remeber you can decide weather I sould keep doing the stor or not. so keep reviewing.


End file.
